


The Great Justin Bieber Debate

by calmgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i still don't know how to tag things, i'll work on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmgeyama/pseuds/calmgeyama
Summary: His grip on his phone tightened and Matsukawa shook his head. They were gone from an argument or a fight.This was war.





	The Great Justin Bieber Debate

**Author's Note:**

> i have no real explanation for this, except that you all need to look at [this](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com/post/168377078704/kouushi-calmgeyama-kouushi-calmgeyama) post.  
> there's also [this](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com/post/168436993164/kouushi-you-made-me-a-playlist-of-justin) amazing art inspired by the fic!

“I think Mattsun should play the music today.”

Every pair of eyes snapped to Oikawa. He was leaning against his locker, still not changed out of his practice gear, and staring at his fellow third year.

“Any reason why?” Iwaizumi asked. “Normally you refuse to let anyone else play music in the club room.” 

It was true--Oikawa was the proud dictator of the radio that sat in the corner of the room. He always had something playing during their meetings or the time spent changing. Not even Iwaizumi had ever been allowed to touch the thing. 

“Mattsun, your phone please?”

Matsukawa Issei was not a nervous man by nature, but Oikawa had that look on his face, the one that his teammates had learned to fear. He was up to something, but Matsukawa wasn’t sure what. His eyes flickered to Hanamaki. His boyfriend shrugged and Matsukawa sighed before plucking his phone from his bag and tossing it to Oikawa.

“I learned a few things this weekend,” Oikawa said as he tapped his finger against the screen of Matsukawa’s phone. He plugged it into the aux cord and turned with an extra touch of drama to face the rest of the team. “The first is that Mattsun shares a birthday with Justin Bieber.” 

“Unfortunate, but not exactly important,” Iwaizumi deadpanned and Kyoutani grunted in agreement. 

“The next thing I learned is that Matsukawa happens to be a  _ fan _ of his fellow Pisces.” 

Matsukawa let out the breath he’d been holding. If that was Oikawa’s big reveal, then he was fine.

“What?”

“He is not!”

“Are you serious Oikawa-san?”

“Oh.”

The words bounced off the walls as the sounds of Justin Bieber blared through the speakers and Matsukawa realized that maybe he wasn’t as fine as he had originally thought. Kindaichi, Yahaba, and Hanamaki were all staring at him with slack jaws and wide eyes.

“Matsukawa-san, how do you listen to this?” Watari cringed as Justin hit a particularly high note. “You don’t really seem the type.”

Matsukawa didn’t answer. He was watching Oikawa smirk, trying to figure out when his captain had learned about his musical tastes.  _ I learned a few things this weekend  _ was what he’d said, but Matsukawa hadn’t even been in the city because he’d taken the train with Hanamaki to Tokyo. 

“I went by your place to see if you wanted to go with Iwa-chan and I to the movies, but when I stopped, your sister said you were out with Makki.” Oikawa switched the song as he spoke, never meeting Matsukawa’s gaze. “She was home alone, listening to this same song! When I tried to tease her about it, she said it was  _ your _ fault, Mattsun! You had found out you shared a birthday with Justin and then it all escalated from there, isn’t that right?”

“Alright Oikawa, turn this shit off.” Iwaizumi snatched Matsukawa’s phone away and unplugged it. “Everyone get changed and go home.”

Kunimi and Kindaichi were the first ones to leave, Kindaichi still looking like he wanted to ask more questions, but Kunimi shoved him through the door. Slowly, the rest left, until only the third years remained.

“You’ve been looking forward to this, huh?” Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa’s forehead. “You’re a shitty guy.”

“Iwa-chan! So rude!” Oikawa rubbed at the small red spot that was blooming across his skin. “I just thought that the team deserved to know what sort of monster is among us!” 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “No, you wanted to embarrass me, but it didn’t really work because I don’t care if the team knows about my musical tastes.”

“Maybe not the team, but what about your boyfriend?”

Matsukawa startled and looked to Hanamaki. He had his back turned to the group, paying them no mind as he stood by the door, checking his phone and waiting for Matsukawa to finish up. “What, do you think Makki is going to break up with me because I like music he doesn’t?” 

“It’s the deception of it all, Mattsun!”

“With that, I’m out of here.” Matsukawa zipped up his bag, gave Iwaizumi a small wave, and left, pausing briefly to rap his knuckles softly against Hanamaki’s arm.

Their walk to the train station was quiet. Hanamaki was still on his phone, but he’d loped his arm through Matsukawa’s and leaned closer to the taller boy as they moved. This was their routine and Matsukawa looked forward to their time alone together, but something felt…  _ off _ . He couldn’t place it, but figured it had to do with Oikawa’s words.

_ It’s the deception of it all, Mattsun _

“Hey, you’re not mad at me for not telling you I like Justin Bieber, are you?” 

“What? No.” Hanamaki put his phone in his pocket and looked to Matsukawa. “I’m disappointed to learn that you like such terrible music, but I’m not mad about it.”

“It’s not that bad.”

They were about to board the train, but Hanamaki stopped and pulled away from Matsukawa. “You don’t seriously think he’s a good singer, do you?”

“Well, yeah, I do.” Matsukawa crossed his arms. “I listen to him, so obviously I think he’s good.” 

They stood facing each other with the sort of determined looks they usually reserved for matches until a man boarding the train reminded them in less than polite terms that they were blocking the way of others.

When they were seated and the train had started to move, Hanamaki took his phone back out. Matsukawa did the same, wondering how their argument had even started. Why was he so bothered by the fact that Hanamaki thought Justin Bieber was terrible?

By the time the train stopped and they were shuffling off, the two still hadn’t spoken. It wasn’t a  _ real _ fight, or at least Matsukawa hoped it wasn’t, but he still pressed an extra kiss to the top of Hanamaki’s head and nuzzled against the soft strawberry hair for a beat longer than normal before they parted ways for their homes. 

Matsukawa was a block from home when a text came through.

**[Hiro]: ill make u a playlist of real music. Cant have my bf making me look bad**

His grip on his phone tightened and Matsukawa shook his head. They were gone from an argument or a fight.

This was war.

\--

“What the fuck are you wearing?” 

It took every ounce of Matsukawa’s power to contain his grin and he answered Hanamaki. “Oh, this? It’s a shirt my sister bought for me.” He lifted the hem of the purple shirt, taking the opportunity to show how the shirt was definitely too short for his long frame. “Now that Oikawa has kindly told everyone I’m a Belieber, I don’t have to hide it anymore. Besides, I think purple is my color, don’t you, Makki?”

“You’re wearing a shirt with Justin Bieber’s face on it.”

“I am.”

Hanamaki shook his head. Their coach was calling for them to huddle up for the start of practice, but they ignored him. “C’mon, Issei, you’re not honestly wearing that for practice, are you?”

“I am.”

A beat passed and then Hanamaki laughed. “Alright, Matsukawa.”

Their practice was full of targeting spikes and intense blocks that had both Oikawa and Iwaizumi calling for their friends to calm down, but neither listened. By the end of practice, they were both sweating messes and Matsukawa’s shirt was soaked through and clinging to him like a second skin.

“That’s a stupid shirt,” Hanamaki told him as they started cleaning up. 

“Didn’t stop you from staring at me,” Matsukawa chirped back, earning a glare.

“In disgust.”

Their banter was put on hold when Iwaizumi insisted he needed help from Makki with taking down the net, while Oikawa begged Mattsun to get Kyoutani to help. 

The peace was short-lived. The next day’s practice was the same, though Matsukawa’s shirt was white instead of purple, and featured a collage of Justin’s pictures. The day after saw a return to purple, but the following day brought black, and Hanamaki spiking a ball directly at Matsukawa’s face. 

For a week it continued, terrifying their teammates. Oikawa, who admitted he’d never expected his friends to go as far as they had, finally convinced Iwaizumi to talk to Matsukawa after one of his erratic blocks sent the ball straight at the back of Kunimi’s head. 

They were sitting and eating lunch together when Iwaizumi finally brought it up. Oikawa had gone with Hanamaki to the cafeteria, as he had every day since the beginning of The Great Justin Bieber Debate.

“Don’t you think this little war with Makki has gone on for too long?” Iwaizumi asked. He picked up a piece of tofu and shoved it in his mouth, talking with his free hand in the same way Oikawa did. 

Matsukawa wondered if he’d picked up any of his boyfriend’s mannerisms. “He started it.”

“You two aren’t even speaking right now. I think it’s time to apologize.”

“I can’t just apologize because then he’ll think he won.” 

“So then apologize in a way that lets him know it’s ending in a draw.” 

Matsukawa was about to protest, tell Iwaizumi to go tell Makki to apologize instead, but then he was struck with, in his humble opinion, the best idea he’d had in ages. “Got it. I’ve got to go get some stuff ready for this apology of mine.”

“Good luck.” Iwaizumi waved his friend away and went back to his lunch, happily taking from the bento box that Matsukawa left behind as he rushed out of the room. 

Matsukawa took his phone from his pocket and he hurried to the computer lab. There wasn’t much time left for their lunch period and he had to have everything ready before practice. He sent a text to Oikawa, asking him to hold the team in the club room for an extra fifteen minutes before practice and grinned when there was an instant reply, Oikawa saying he was owed milk bread. 

There was one open computer in the lab, and Matsukawa raced to slide into the chair, having to flash an apologetic smile to the first year he nearly scared out of her seat. Ten minutes later, he was sending Hanamaki an email from his phone as he jogged back to his classroom. He still had five minutes to spare and he could definitely shove some rice down his throat in that time. 

“Left you your rice.” Iwaizumi handed him back his bento. It was completely empty, save for, as promised, the rice. 

“A real pal.” 

“You plan your apology?” 

Matsukawa nodded, his mouth full. “Mm.” He swallowed and smiled. “Before practice.”

Iwaizumi repeated a gruff “good luck” and then they were cleaning up and preparing for their next class. Matsukawa couldn’t help his eyes away from the clock. Only a few hours until practice. 

His classes passed slowly and Matsukawa found himself sneaking glances at his phone frequently, even though Hanamaki had already emailed him back saying he’d meet him in the gym. When they were finally, mercifully, released for the day, Matsukawa was the first one through the door. He waved to his classmates calling out greetings, had to stop for a group of girls who wanted to know where Oikawa was, and then was told by a teacher to stop running, though he started up again as soon as he was outside. When entered the gym, Hanamaki was already there, standing near the supply closet with his phone in his hand and headphones around his neck. 

“Hey.” Matsukawa’s breaths were labored and he tried to calm them as he watched Hanamaki make his way towards him. 

“You made me a playlist of Justin Bieber songs as an apology?” Hanamaki lifted an eyebrow and Matsukawa could see he was trying to hold back a smile. 

“Did you at least listen to them?”

Hanamaki nodded. “I did. They were… sweet.” His cheeks were slowly gaining color and Matsukawa grinned at the sight. 

“If you want me to, I’ll burn all of the shirts,” Matsukawa said as he took another step towards Hanamaki. “Most of them were too tight anyway.”

“My issue with them wasn’t the fit, Issei.” Hanamaki laughed and so did Matsukawa. The sound echoed through the empty gym and enveloped them. “You were upset because you thought I was insulting you, huh?”

Matsukawa wasn’t the least bit surprised that Hanamaki had figured him out. It was the reason they worked--they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Still, he didn’t want Hanamaki to get an Oikawa-sized head about it. “Nah, I was just mad that you can’t respect talent.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and closed the remaining distance between them. “I think this is our first time kissing and making up.” 

He was close enough that Matsukawa could hear the music playing from his headphones. It was the last song of the playlist he’d made. “Not a bad choice for mood music, huh?”

“I’ll give you this one song, Issei, but that’s it.” After glancing around them to make sure that no one else was around, Hanamaki curled his arms around Matsukawa’s neck and tugged just enough to bring their lips together. 

“Our time is almost up,” Matsukawa breathed out, wishing that he would’ve thought to ask Oikawa if they could just skip practice altogether.

“It’s up now.” Hanamaki pulled away reluctantly and Matsukawa turned to see that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were leading the others into the gym. Both wore grins stretched from ear to ear, Oikawa’s morphing into a smirk as he addressed the rest of the team. 

“And that, kids, is how The Great Justin Bieber Debate was resolved.”

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me on [tumblr](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
